


Well, That Didn’t Take Long

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Humor, POV Second Person, Skill Inheritance, based on actual events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: A hero is used for skill inheritance, and is unamused about it.





	Well, That Didn’t Take Long

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this actually happened to me lmao

The minute you heard of a skill that enhanced a unit’s attack power as well as their defense upon meeting certain circumstances, you knew it would be the perfect skill for Alfonse. However, you were trying to be a bit more careful when it came to how you were handling resources in the Order of Heroes, so you weren’t summoning as often as you used to, and therefore it took a while for the opportunity to teach Alfonse this skill to present itself.

Then the first summer banner happened.

While you went into it hoping for Tana’s newest form, you figured if that couldn’t happen, there was also the possibility of summoning the hero who had the skill you wanted your prince to learn. So in the most blunt of terms, you went a little crazy with summoning. It seemed to all pay off, however, because in the same session where a magic wielding Eirika—who wasn’t even as fast as you hoped she would be—hurt your chances of summoning Tana, the very hero who possessed this skill, Ares of Judgral, also made an appearance.

“Wait a minute!” Ares tried to speak out. “If you teach him that skill, then won’t I—“

_Poof!_

“Ta da! You’ve got a new skill, Alfonse!” You cheered. “Are you excited to learn more about it and use it in battle?”

“Of course. Thank you for bestowing it upon me.” He professed. “Though I must admit, you seem more excited about it than me.” The prince chuckled.

“I just know it’ll be a great skill for you.” You praised him, lifting an arm up to pat his shoulder. “Anyway, I’m gonna go make a few more attempts to get summer Tana. You wanna tag along?”

Alfonse agreed to accompany you to the summoning grounds, and along the way, you both stumbled upon Lene practicing her dancing. She informed you that she was just getting ready to wrap it up, so you offered to let her join you and the prince in your session. She graciously accepted, and now the three of you were back at the summoning grounds, curious as to how things would turn out.

You promptly pointed your Breidablik towards the pedestal standing before you, shooting at it and waiting to see what hero would reveal themselves to you. A circle of smoke puffed out from the bottom, and you continued to watch in anticipation as a brief light flashed in front of all of you, your eyes widening when it faded to reveal a familiar face.

“ ** _SUMMONER!_** ”

“Oh, hey Ares! Glad you’re finally here!” Lene cheerfully greeted the blonde haired man nonchalantly.

“Hello, Lene. It’s a pleasure to see you’re here too.” Ares smiled and waved to her before turning his attention back to you, his anger returning upon seeing your face. “Now, just who do you think yourself to be, summoner?!”

“Now now, Ares, just take a deep br—“

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING. I AM THE BLACK KNIGHT AND I DEMAND RESPECT.”

“HOW is giving someone I care about a good skill disrespectful?!”

All Alfonse and Lene could do was watch the two of you yell at each other back and forth, dumbfounded by what they were witnessing. It was unlike the son of Eldigan to show such anger under any circumstance, so for him to shout at you like this meant you really got under his skin.

“YOU LEAVE BREIDABLIK OUT OF THIS, YOU WOULD NOT BE HERE WITH ANY OTHER KIND OF RELIC.”


End file.
